Smut Test
by KateBrooks1915
Summary: Opinions wanted. This sexy scene between Regina and Emma is part of a larger story that I'm playing with. I've never written smut of any kind before, so I'd like some feedback before I decide whether or not to include it in the larger story. Let me know what you think: if its great, if its okay, or if I should give up writing smut ;) I appreciate your time and comments.


After recounting the highlights of how she had been installed as queen, Snow's stepmother, and Rumplestiltskin's apprentice, Regina actually felt quite a bit better. Somehow, unloading this information onto the Savior actually seemed to help. Regina wondered, not for the first time, how unassuming Emma Swan had wiggled her way this far into her life. At the moment, Emma was looking at her with green eyes that somehow managed to convey regret and devotion at the same time and Regina felt her own eyes softening after the intensity of her tale. Emma had been holding Regina's hand in her own as she had spoken and Emma now moved Regina's unresisting hand to her lips. The Savior's warm breath and soft lips on her hand made Regina's own breath catch in her throat. Emma picked up on this and Regina's reaction spurred her further. Gently, as if trying not scare off rabbit, Emma inched closer to Regina. Emma's hand came up to cup an olive cheek and Regina moved her head to return the seemingly chaste gesture of a kiss on the hand. But, this was not chaste, and both of them knew it. Their eyes met, light and dark both hooded with desire. Regina lifted the hand not cradled in Emma's and swept blond hair back from Emma's face.

That was all the encouragement Emma needed to close the distance that remained between them and gently place her unadorned lips on Regina's. Regina briefly marveled at how such a small gesture could send heat shooting down her body to pool in her belly before she grasped the back of Emma's head and pulled her even closer, deepening the kiss by seeking out Emma's tongue with her own. Emma's hands were now tugging at Regina's silk blouse, attempting to free the garment from her black slacks. Regina had no such difficulty as her own hands sought and immediately found Emma's warm skin under her tight white shirt. The victory was short lived, though, as Regina realized she couldn't wait to have the Savior's hands on her. She stood, taking Emma up with her and reluctantly broke the heated kisses.

"I want you touch me, Emma," Regina breathed into Emma's neck. She saw the blonde swallow and nod. Emma couldn't answer with words. Kissing Regina had removed both oxygen and blood from her brain and as she finally succeeded in freeing Regina's shirt, she grasped at her hips and brought them to meet her own while she buried her face in Regina's neck and found the rapidly jumping pulse point with her lips. Regina threw her head back and her hips forward as she reached around Emma and used some well practiced magic to undo the clasp on her bra. Emma quickly mirrored the action on Regina's bra and they briefly smiled at each other, slightly teasing. Emma slowly moved her hands around Regina's ribs and slid both hands under the lacy bra. With just a moment of regret at not seeing the garment adorning Regina's breasts, she cupped both firm mounds in her hands and reveled in Regina's brown eyes closing and a moan escaping her beautiful mouth. The sight and sound made Emma's hips sway involuntarily toward Regina's and Regina responded by slipping her knee between the blond's legs and grasping her firm denim clad behind. The contact of her heated core with Regina's leg made Emma moan in turn. She lunged forward, increasing the contact between her legs and once again capturing Regina's mouth with her own. Regina's hands explored up and down Emma's back and finally slipped under the front of Emma's bra where she ran her thumbs over rock hard nipples. Emma's small furtive movements against her well-placed leg transformed into legitimate thrusts and Regina felt her own desire rapidly rising. She turned Emma so that her back was to the rock they had both previously occupied and backed Emma up to it. Once Emma was seated, Regina removed Emma's shirt and took in the beautiful sight of the half-naked Savior. Blond hair fell over milky white shoulders and breasts. Emma's face was flushed and her eyes seemed several shades darker. Regina knelt before Emma and held onto her waist with both hands.

"Good gods, you're beautiful," she whispered between Emma's breasts and then filled her mouth with a perfect, hard, pink nipple. She ran her tongue around the circumference of tight flesh and Emma shuddered under hands. Regina wrapped one arm around Emma's back and brought her free hand up to give due attention to the other breast. She could hear and feel Emma gasping and smiled at her ability to please the woman. Emma's hands were in her hair and she could feel the long slender fingers tightening.

"Regina," Emma had found her voice finally and it was low and urgent. "Please, Regina, I, oh Jesus…" Putting magic to good use yet again, Regina unbutton Emma's ridiculously tight jeans and reaching downward, teased a finger into Emma's impossibly wet folds. Emma tensed and breathed out Regina's name again. When Regina's finger came into contact with her oh so sensitive bundle of nerves, she gave a small flick that had Emma's hips jerking. With shaky but fast movements Emma slid her jeans down her legs and opened herself to Regina. Dark brown eyes met green eyes over the expanse of bared creamy flesh and Regina gave Emma a wicked smile before setting her mouth to the hot wet flesh of Emma's core. She let out a low moan at the soft, salty taste and Emma's hands tangled themselves in Regina's hair once more. Regina's breath was hot and cool by turns between Emma's legs and her tongue alternated between darting inside of her and circling and flicking at her clit. Emma's head dropped back and her hips bucked against Regina's face. She could feel herself moaning, but all she could hear was the blood rushing in her ears. She was about to beg Regina to stop teasing her when she felt two fingers slide into her. Emma could hardly breath, but she was sure she was practically panting. When Regina sucked her clit into her mouth Emma had to use her hands to support herself on the rock as her back arched and her legs stiffened.

Regina felt Emma's hot walls clamp down on her curled fingers and she sucked and flicked for all she was worth while Emma's legs tightened around her head. The sound and feel of Emma's climax made Regina's buttocks involuntarily tighten as her own desire responded. Once Emma released her, Regina finally was able to look at Emma's face again and the sight once again shot jolts of desire through her. As if of its own volition, her hand reached up and gently massaged her own breast. Emma saw this movement and her eyes widened from the green slits they had become. Hardly believing she could be hungry for more while the shockwaves of what Regina had done to her were still vibrating through every nerve of her body, Emma didn't bother with the buttons of Regina's blouse. She simply snapped her fingers and the cloth impediment was gone. Regina's eyebrows shot up in surprise and Emma's face split into a cheshire grin.


End file.
